leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Qan2211
Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:General Discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! -- TehAnonymous (Talk) 05:50, 1 May 2012 |} Files 22:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC)}} Who? "Since when did this page become the Taj Mahaj of LoL? Nah who know, and who actually give a shit." I care, and that's all that matters. This wiki is a place for civilized discussion, not for extensive profanity and rude comments and I plan to keep it that way. 02:03, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :....You really don't know what we were talking about do you? Warning # Please reduce profanity in comments. # Do not remove talk messages. 12:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Misunderstandings Hey, I read past your comments and such: you're highly unlikely to be a douchebag, since even your "leaning-towards-insultive-comments" are pretty discreet, so you can't really be that bad. Anyway, noticed you in chat a couple of times, but you didn't talk. I'd hope to get to know you though. Also, just don't get too entangled in the misunderstandings. When bad stuffs happens at the right time, it'll probably sucks like the king of craps. Oh yeah, talk page aren't supposed to have their message removed in anyway, though you can archieve it. 15:32, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Greeting Where do you live? or what does VN stand for? Im a Vietnamese but you dont sound like 1 to me. Why am i asking? I like the way you talk (or write ^_^) and if you are my countryman it will be awesome. Ratsedai 16:24, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Impressive When i was your age my English was horrible (it still is but less than :D) while your is so good, so enviable. Yes im jealous =-=. About me .Im 21, played Dota for 3 years then stopped to play Lol 8 month ago. My fav Dota's hero happens to be Bane also and Kunka after him. In LoL i like Vlad the most but they nefted him over and over again (_-_!).. Right now i live on Huong Vien street near the Flea market if you dont know but i will be moving out this week cuz of a reason which i dont really wanna talk about. What do i do? Nothing, just lost my job =-=. So enjoy your young when you can haha. Care for some games after i settled thing down? Assuming you play at SEA server. Btw i think we will need another way to communicate . Ratsedai 06:44, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Picture me 0.0 I awwwe in your picture. Did you draw that yourself? Also, let's be friends!!!!!! ClariS 05:43, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Files2 14:08, June 16, 2012 (UTC)}} Promotion! 09:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Polish wiki I don't do Polish, but the interwiki links are fine. StealthTeh (talk) 13:39, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Exacly, these are interwiki links to their counterparts on polish LoL Wiki. It just adds a link on bottom of the page. — Nana 14:03, August 12, 2012 (UTC) No problem :) — Nana 14:10, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Why I get on your case so much It's nothing personal. It's just coincidence that some of the things I see on Special:Recent Changes that I highly disagree with just so happen to be some of your contributions. If it were anybody else, I'd get on their case just the same. LionsLight (talk) 13:35, August 25, 2012 (UTC)